Vocaloid Adventures!
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: DISCONTINUED. My writing style has changed, and I don't like the way this story was going... LOL. Suki Hoshina, a new Vocaloid, has a complicated life! She has to balance out friends and concerts. Follow her life as the newest Vocaloid.
1. The Weekend!

**VOCALOID**** ADVENTURES!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm Suki Hoshina! You may not have heard of me before… But that's okay! I'm the newest Vocaloid! My character colour is light purple! I have VERY long hair and a small side ponytail with the rest of my hair down. I wear a similar outfit to Miku Hatsune but instead of a vest-like shirt mine is shorter.<p>

My best friends are Rin-chan and Len Kagamine, and… Miku Hatsune-chan! So, we were all sitting in my room under the kotatsu drinking Japanese tea at the Voca-Hotel. That was what we called the hotel sort of thing for the Vocaloids! It was like where we lived.

"Ahh… I love doing this… It's so relaxing!" I said and taking a sip of tea out of my small light purple flower teacup. I loved flowers! It was my character item.

"Yeah… Thank goodness it's a weekend," Rin said in the same relaxed tone as me.

"I'll say! We've been PACKED with concerts this whole week!" Len said.

"Yeah…" Miku said not even caring what anyone was saying.

"Hey Len," I said.

"What do you want?" He said looking at me with an expression on his face that showed I pissed him off.

"Why do you look so much like a girl?" I said not changing my tone.

"Ugh... Why do you need to know?" He snapped.

"'Cos."

"'Cos what?"

"'COS YOU'RE A GUY AND YOU LOOK UNCANNILY LIKE A GIRL!"

"Guys! Stop bickering!" Miku said.

"I'll tell you why!" Rin said raising her hand straight in the air.

"Oh really Rin-chan?" I said evilly. I looked at Len who facepalmed.

"Ya see, Miku-chan was released as a Vocaloid first then it was me!" Rin told us. "Then, Len came out a little while after as a mirror image of me! They just made him look a little boyish."

"And as a result, it didn't really work," I said with a smile as I turned my head to look at Len.

"Oh shut up!" Len yelled at me.

"Guys! Again?" Miku said. "I'm hungry… I'll be back! I just need to get a leek or two from my room."

"'Kay," Len, Rin, and I said at the same time.

"You have any oranges?" Rin asked.

"Sure thing Rin-chan! In my fridge," I said pointing to my kitchen.

"Ooh! Thanks Suki-chan!" She ran into my kitchen and I heard the fridge open.

"Do you have any bananas?" Len asked.

"No Banana Monkey Boy. I _hate_ bananas, why would I have them?" I teased.

"Ugh…"

"Just drink your tea! You didn't even finish it! Do I hafta treat you like a baby?"

"No!"

"Then drink your tea."

* * *

><p>This was my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it~ Please review on what I need to improve on!<p> 


	2. School

Here's the second chapter! Sorry for it being so crappy...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid whatsoever.

* * *

><p>After our relaxing weekend, was school… Oh how I regret getting up that morning and going to school. That morning Kaito decided to came up to us in the hall. Miku and Kaito were together. Rin and Len were friends with Kaito, but me on the other hand… I was the only one that didn't really like him.<p>

"Hi guys!" Kaito said as he walked over.

"Hi!" Rin, Len, and Miku all said at the same time. I kept on rummaging through my locker for my books like he wasn't there and my friends didn't greet him.

"Hey Suki-san!"

"Uh… Hey Kaito-san," I said.

"Can you believe all the homework Megurine-sensei is giving us?" Len said to the group with now the blue-haired addition to it.

"Len! Quiet down! Tako Luka is _everywhere_," His twin sister said. I heard Miku laugh. It was probably Len's expression or something. I didn't bother to turn around.

"But, it _does_ kinda suck, though," Kaito said. "Do you guys wanna come with me Meiko to the ice cream shop after school?"

"Sure! I heard that they put Pocky sticks in your ice cream but for an extra 56 yen," Rin said. "But the extra money's worth it!"

"I guess so if it's Pocky!" Miku said with a giggle.

"Suki-san? Would you like to come?" Kaito asked. I had to turn around. It would look _too_ rude.

I turned around slowly. "Uh…" I looked at Miku who had a scowl on her face.

"Say yes or I'll get Hachune to beat you," She mouthed. My eyes went wide.

"Is everything okay Suki-san?" Kaito asked.

"Uh, yeah! I just thought of something from a scary movie! That's all…" Yeah, a scary movie where Hachunes come by the dozen and beat you to a pulp. Okay, even though it was only one it would still hurt!

"Oh okay? So will you come?"

"Yes! I will come!"

* * *

><p>I hope you've all learned a valuable lesson! When threats involve Hachune Miku... please give in to them. Otherwise, you will be seriously hurt.<p> 


	3. Why am I here!

**VOCALOID ADVENTURES! CH. 3**

Ugh… Why did I have to agree to come here? Oh yeah. 'Cause my friend threatened me. They weren't at the ice cream shop yet. I was waiting there with Rin. Len and Miku decided to wait for Meiko and Kaito at school.

"When are they gonna be here?" Rin said impatiently.

"Same here," I murmured under my breath.

"They're such slowpokes!" Rin said stomping her foot on the ground and straightening her arms at her side. She put her hands in a fist.

"I have a lot of homework, I should get going," I started down the stairs to head to the VH (Voca-Hotel) when Rin grabbed me by the shirt and I flew back. "AGH! What the _heck_ was that for?"

"Stay. Here."

"Why? I need to do homework and I'm not in the mood for ice cream."

"Please! You always ignore Kaito-kun but this time I'm not letting you!" I groan.

"Rin-chan! Please!" I started to whine like a baby. "I don't wannaaaaa!"

"Suki-chan. _Stay. Here_." An evil aura surrounded her and her smile twitched.

"Uh of course! Homework can wait… I guess." Again with the threatening! Well, Rin didn't really threaten me but it was implied by the way she said it and the aura and face and agh! I shook my head trying to shake the image out of my system. Great. Not working.

"Good job Suki-chan!" Whoa. That was a complete extreme. I started to hear voices coming from around the corner. _Here comes Kaito…_ I thought.

"Kaito-kun, Miku-chan, Meiko-chan, Len!" Rin yelled as she ran down the stairs waving her hand in the air as a greeting.

They started walking up the sidewalk that leads to the ice cream shop. I stood there holding my school bag over my shoulder. It was heavy. I think I should've put up with the pain from Hachune. I'm never going to get all this homework done by tonight if I'm spending time here!

"Suki!" Meiko yelled as she saw me standing at the door on the top of the stairs. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Heh, hi Meiko-san!" I said hugging the brunette.

"I never knew you were comin'!"

"Yep!"

"C'mon! Let's go!" She pulled my hand and dragged me into the shop.

"Meiko-chan!" Kaito called after us. "Wait for us!"

"Relax Kaito! We'll save ya a seat!" Meiko called back to Kaito and we walked into the shop. I hope that Meiko will try to socialize to more than Kaito… I won't stand talking to him.


	4. Ice Cream Get Together

"Suki, what flavour ice cream do you want?" Meiko asked me.

"Um… Maybe just normal chocolate ice cream with a stick of Pocky, please?" I said.

"Ooh! Do you have sake-flavoured ice cream?" Meiko exclaimed practically jumping in the air.

"No." The ice cream man stared at her with a questioned look.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD _RIGHT_ OFF!" Meiko screamed at him. He ran into the kitchen and I looked at Meiko.

"Meiko-san, relax! He didn't mean to offend you or anything," I said to her. Meiko being Meiko, I guess that's all she was doing but now I don't think I'm getting my ice cream…

The ding of the bell made Meiko's and my head turn to the door where the rest of the group came into the shop. "Oh, great," I murmured under my breath. I walked to a table and Meiko plopped down beside me.

"I think you should go tell Kaito what you want and he'll order for you. I don't think he'll give ice cream to 'the girl that got pissed off at him' and 'the girl who whatched,'" Meiko told me with a laugh. Really? Go talk to _Kaito_ even if it's just for a few seconds? No.

"Why don't you tell him?" I said to the burnette. She rolled her eyes then smiled at me.

"Oh, PLEASE! He probably won't listen to me. Or… on the other hand, I CAN threaten him…" She trailed off and smirked evilly at Kaito. "Be right back!" she said quickly then ran off to the blue-haired Vocaloid.

"Stupid Hachune Miku! If it wasn't for Miku-chan threatening me with that I could be doing my homework or singing or something that's WAY better than this!" I said to myself quietly so no one thinks I'm a retard talking to myself. Even though I am… Meiko jumped into the seat beside me and nudged me in the arm. I snapped out my thought and held my arm in pain.

"H-hey—ow—Meiko-san," I said forcing a smile. "Why do you hit people so hard! Do you know your own strength?"

"Huh? Oh… Whoops! I didn't mean to hit ya so hard. Good thing is, Kaito's getting us our ice cream," said Meiko.

"Yay."

"You really didn't want to be here, did you?" she asked me.

"Nope. Especially with Kaito-san here," I said.

"Know what you mean! But I don't mind hanging out with him 'cause I can hit him, or throw him through a wall, whenever I want!" Meiko said. I do a breathy laugh. I turned my head to the incoming group of Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito. Miku sat beside me with Meiko on my other side. Rin sat in front of me in between Len and Kaito.

"Here's your ice cream, Suki-san," Kaito said while holding out an ice cream cone with a chocolate scoop and a stick of Pocky stuck into the top of it.

"Oh, thank you, Kaito-san. But, I didn't pay for it," I realized saying it aloud.

"It's ok. You can pay me back after," Kaito said. I took the cone and started to slowly lick the chocolate scoop. Kaito's trying to be nice to me so I'm not on his bad side. That _was_ nice of him but still! He's bribing me, I guess? Yeah! He's bribing me.

Rin finished telling a "funny" story before I was made by Master. Everyone laughed except me who wasn't paying attention. "How do you like being a Vocaloid so far, Suki-san?" Kaito asked me. I looked up surprised.

"Umm… It's… cool," is all that I can think of. I start to nibble on the Pocky.

"Anything that you like the most?" Why is he asking me questions? I liked being excluded from the conversation.

"Concerts, I guess," I said between hamster bites on my Pocky.

"Oh my gosh! Remember when we had a final practice before a concert and Len tripped on a dance move and messed up all the wires for the instruments and amps and stuff? HAHAHAHAA!" Rin said starting to laugh. Everyone started to laugh with Rin, including me. I can't help but giggle a little bit. Len's face starts to turn red out of embarrassment and anger.

"Rin! C'mon!" Len said to Rin.

"Well, Len, your balance isn't the _greatest_. I'm still surprised you can dance on stage without falling on your face," I spoke up. Everyone laughs even harder. Len glared at me and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Why am I always the victim!" Len said.

"C'mon, Len! We don't _mean_ to. It's just that there's always a funny story about you," Rin said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Len pouts and slumps into his chair.

Kaito's phone rang and he takes a quick glimpse at it. He closes his phone and sticks it back into his pocket. "I have to go. Apparently, I have another song to get to," he said getting up from his seat and eating the last of his cone.

"Hold on!" Meiko said getting up too. "You get 'em, Kaito!" Meiko said while whacking Kaito on the back. Kaito flew onto the floor which made Meiko laugh. I stopped myself from laughing but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" he said while getting up. "Th-thanks, Meiko-chan…"

"No prob!"

"Bye guys!" Kaito called back to us as he left. Everyone called bye to him and he's gone.

"I should probably be getting home too. I'm kinda dealin' with sake withdrawals," Meiko said picking up her bag and heading towards the door. "Bye!" Everyone said bye to her again.

"Good job, Suki-chan~ You held up a whole hour with Kaito!" Miku said proudly to me.

"Heh… Thanks," I said.

"And you HAD to add a comment to Rin's story too!" Len complained to me.

"I couldn't help it," I said with a shrug then I smile. He rolls my eyes at me.

"Don't you think it was nice of Kaito to buy you an ice cream?" Rin asked me. I wish she didn't ask that because I didn't really want to answer it.

"Uhh… Sure?" was the only thing I can think of.

"Oh, sure," Rin said with a wave of her hand and a smile.

"I think we should get going. We have A LOT of homework that needs to be done by tomorrow," Miku said. At that, we all grabbed our bags and walked home.


End file.
